Un cuento de Navidad
by Sabaku No Er
Summary: Felices fiestas! La magia de la navidad toca a todos los ninjas xD


Buuuuu T^T que frustración!!! Había preparado toda una saga de capítulos para hacer oficial mi triunfal regreso y victoria sobre el abominable bloqueo mental, pero desaparecieron todos los documentos de mi memoria USB!!!!!!!1 DDx ya me deprimí TToTT

Bueno, pues aquí queda un miserable y poco exhaustivo premio de consolación aaaargg!!! Que mal plan!!! Estúpidos formatos incompatibles!!!!

**Un cuento de Navidad…**

_**Diciembre 23**_

-Que demonios le pasa al mundo últimamente??!! – exclamo un chico rubio claramente fastidiado por tanto aburrimiento.

-De que hablas? – indagó su compañera peli rosada que prácticamente explotaba de tanto trabajo – si el papeleo parece jamás terminar D:

-No entiendo como soportas estar rodeada de papeles caminando, llevando, diciendo, trayendo, haciendo… - se quejó la portadora del Gobi (n/a no esperaban que hiciera un fic sin la aparición de OCs, vedad??) – yo me estoy volviendo loca sin misiones en las que se involucre fuerza bruta y sangre!

-Al fin, alguien me entiende!!! – exclamó el chico ojiazul – este mes ha sido una completa pérdida de tiempo, de veras!!!

-Vamos, que pasa con ese espíritu! Que la llama de la juventud no está en todos nosotros!? – exclamó eufóricamente un chico de grandes cejas y un extraño atuendo

-Lee, tengo migraña y estoy aburrida, si vuelves a salir con algo de la maldita llama de la juventud, juro que te la voy a meter por…

-Eridian! – la detuvieron los dos miembros del clan Hyuuga para que no atentara contra la integridad física de su compañero.

En ese momento un halcón con un mensaje a cuestas apareció en la ventana de la oficina y comenzó a golpear el cristal con el pico.

-Que es lo que dice? – pregunto impaciente el chico que anteriormente había tenido a su integridad física en peligro.

-Es lo que intento averiguar – rescindió Sakura mientras habría el pergamino sobre el escritorio de su maestra y sus demás compañeros la rodeaban para intentar ver lo que 'este decía.

En el dichoso documento solo que alcanzaba a leer: _cuente con nuestra presencia, atte.: Kankuro, P.D. Gaara se estaba duchando ^-^' _

-O.o que demonios quiere decir? - preguntó el otro portador del Byakugan

-Pues, si no conociera a Kankuro, yo diría que… - intervino Naruto – que intenta robarle el puesto de Kazekage a Gaara D:

Ese comentario fue seguido por varias miradas de "¬¬ estúpido" que intimidaron al rubio.

-Imbécil, Lo que el otro imbécil quiere decir es que van a… O////O van a venir… - descifró la castaña.

-Wooooow, eso es genial!!! – volvió a vociferar el chico de la juventud – pero… a que van a venir?

Todos los presentes se quedaron pensando y en un absoluto y lúgubre silencio que tan solo duró unos cuantos segundos.

-No solo vamos a venir, ya llegamos ^^ - declaró una voz bastante conocida por los shinobis de Konoha

-Temari!! – exclamó una segunda castaña

-Hey y porque a mí no me saludan? – se quejó el castaño

-Gaara! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!!! Que tal va todo – saludó el rubio.

-Normal - respondió el pelirrojo con su usual y monótono tono indiferente.

-Entonces, que los trae por aquí? – indagó la aprendiz de la quinta Hokage.

Aquella pregunta dejó perplejos a los hermanos.

-Quieren decir que no lo saben? – pregunto la rubia de las cuatro coletas a sus amigos de Konoha

-Temari… - interrumpió su hermano – creo que es evidente que no lo saben

-¬///¬ Kankuro si no te callas, les diré a todos sobre tu extraño fetiche con las barbies!!

-Eso solo paso una vez!!!! Quiero decir… No tienes pruebas!!!

-Que raro, - dijo Haruka (n/a creo que me estoy traumando con tu OC lamoco13 xD yaay!!) quien estaba contemplando la pelea junto con la multitud – normalmente soy yo laque pelea con el mono…

-De que están hablando? – le susurro la portadora del Gobi al menor de los Sabaku No, quien hizo una cara de horror al recordad aquella poco grata experiencia.

-No quieres saberlo… - respondió el pelirrojo.

En ese momento, la líder de la aldea abrió la puerta de un portazo llamando la atención de los jóvenes presentes…

**.::o_o_o_o::.**

-Entonces, todo este alboroto fue por una simple fiesta de Navidad? – replicó el chico Nara – que problemático…

-Vamos Shikamaru – respondió la mayor de los Sabaku No dándole una palmada amistosa a su "amigo" en la espalda – no vinimos desde tan lejos para estar con tus apatías ^///^

-¬///¬ está bien, está bien…

-Todos los jounnin, excluyendo a Neji y Eridian claro, nos esforzamos para poderles organizar esta fiesta, así que más les vale ir… y sobre todo divertirse – amenazó la Goidame Hokage

-No se supone que a las fiestas se va si se quiere? – intervino la peli violeta que había acompañado a los hermanos desde Suna.

Aquel comentario se gano la tétrica mirada de desaprobación y odio de la rubia, causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la Kunoichi.

-Así que – intervino Rock Lee – técnicamente es un "vayan o mueran" verdad?

-Exacto!! ^^ - respondió Shizune.

-Pues… - hizo una pausa la Chica ANBU – yo si pienso ir ^^

Todos los presentes dirigieron una mirada de confusión a la castaña, extrañados por su poco usual optimismo, causándole esa sensación de estar siendo observada…

-Que?!!! Hace mucho que no tengo una navidad de verdad¬¬

-No es cierto ¬c¬ - habló el chico rubio – quieres ir para que tu y Gaara se paren bajo un muerdagoooo – dijo en un tono de burla

-O`////////'o Naruto…

**.::o_o_o_o::.**

-Etto… Er-chan? – rompió el silencio la Hyuga que se encontraba acompañando al resto de los jóvenes fuera de la torre de la Hokage

-Nan da, Hinata?

-Etto… etto… D-donde dejaste a N-Naruto-kun?

-Aaaah eso… esta en un lugar seguro- respondió relajadamente la castaña.

**.::o_o_o_o::.**

_**En algún lugar del bosque,**_

_**Dentro de una jaula de piedra…**_

-Holaaaa? Eridian? – gritaba el rubio mientras sujetaba los barrotes de piedra que no podía romper con ningún jutsu – SACAME DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uffff, bueno, después de haberme peleado una eternidad con este maldito Word logre terminar el capitulo, originalmente planeaba un one-shot, pero no tengo tiempo ^^; en fin solo para ya dejar de chuparles el hígado, quiero que sepan que aunque estuve ausente un largo rato no deje de leer los fics de mis autores favoritos xD sigan así!! Wooo

Bueno amm otra cosa?? Oh si! Estoy haciendo un comic, pero todavía no tengo ningún título, les importaría darme ideas??? Es sobre los personajes de Naruto (que original no?) de vacaciones, con el estelar de mi OC es una larga historia, para mas info visiten mi homepage!!!

Graciasss!!! Y de vuelta en el juego!! Seeeeeee!!!


End file.
